Aurora Borealis
by iShaye
Summary: Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Belle, Pocahontas, Alice, and Mulan have combined their separate kingdoms to defeat the Evil Queen, Maleficent. Ivory Crabtree was part of the High Royal Guard and led their armies into battle. But, what happens when Sleeping Beauty is killed and the other princesses are imprisoned? Rated T for potential violence in future chapters.


**A/N: **Hello all! This is my very first fanfiction I've published. So please, R&R! Constructive criticism is always wanted. :) Also, if I get enough reviews, I will right a second chapter! :)

* * *

_My Dearest Nadia,_

_It has been awhile since we have seen the sun. A long time ago - how long ago was it? Well, I can barely remember. The eternal darkness has made it hard to differentiate between night and day. My days blend together and I have lost all track of time. I don't even know what day of the month it is. Not that it even matters anymore. _

_Anyway, a long time ago, an evil, dark witch took over the once peaceful land of Aurora, named after Sleeping Beauty, our high queen, who regretfully lost her life in our first war against the Evil Witch. _

_There was once a time when all of the princesses had to fight against an evil force. Cinderella had her evil step-mother, Snow White had the Evil Queen, Alice had the Queen of Hearts, Mulan had Shan Yu, Pocahontas had Ratcliffe, Belle had Gaston, and Aurora had Malificent. Little did anyone know that all of these villains were Malificent in disguise. She wished to get rid of all the princesses in hopes that she would rule all of their kingdoms. She was defeated by each princess and in the end, the seven princesses decided to band together and combine all of their kingdoms. Under the rule of seven princesses, we would be unstoppable. Or so we thought. _

_One day, during the celebration of the kingdom's birth, Cinderella had been kidnapped. No one noticed, however, because, despite the high protection of the Royal Guard, Maleficent had snuck into our kingdom, kidnapped the princess, and posed as her. _

_A day or two after the celebration, one of the fellow guards had stumbled upon a secret passage way. He found the princess bound, bloody, and bruised. The poor princess could barely walk, much less talk. She hasn't talked much since then. The once charming and chatty princess was now reserved and barely talked. No one will ever know what she went through. I can't imagine the pain and torture she experienced. _

_Once the other princesses found out there had been a fake princess in the castle, Maleficent disappeared. Although, it wasn't for long. She would lurk in the shadows or present herself as one of the Royal Guards to find out our strategy. _

_When we found out where she was staying, we planned a surprise attack. We had about two hundred volunteers for the attack. Sadly, she knew the time we were coming and had an army of her own. That day, we lost all but twenty soldiers. _

_That was the start of our first war - the Dark War, is it's official name. You will learn more about that from your aunt and uncle as they teach you. _

_The Dark War lasted for about two years. In the war, I lost most of my Royal Guard and the kingdom lost a princess, Aurora. On the day we lost the princess, we forfeited the war - we had already lost so many lives - your father included -and our army of volunteers had diminished greatly. The volunteers and my Royal Guard came back with broken bones and blood running down our bruised bodies when we heard the news of the princess. _

_That day, we flew a white flag high over the kingdom, hoping it would bring peace. We were wrong, for Maleficent is just as her name implies: malevolent. She promised peace as long as she could have some of our land, and the citizens within it. The citizens of the portion of land were pre-warned that it would be given over to Maleficent so they could move to another part of the kingdom if they wished. In the end, only three families moved, the others thought it was just rumours, but quickly found out otherwise. _

_Maleficent had us believe that she was content with the new arrangement of land and we thought all was well. One day, she attacked with an army consisting of the residents of her kingdom that was once hers. She had promised them whatever their heart desires if they were to fight with her. The army was able to take over the Royal Guard as well as the citizens who attempted to fight. _

_When Maleficent took over Aurora, she threw the princesses in the dungeon. At that time, I was pregnant with you, my dear Nadia, and I ran away so you would be safe. I escaped to my sister and her husband's house at the edge of the kingdom. That's where I had you. You were the most precious thing. You were my light in the dark times. I hope you forgive me for leaving you with your aunt and uncle. It's where you are safest. _

_When I went back to the kingdom, I confronted Maleficent. I tried everything from confronting her to fighting her. In the end, I ended up in the jail cells deep below the castle. _

_I've been stuck in the castle for some time now. I am sending this with a very trusted friend of mine who is spying on Maleficent for me. Soon, we will take the castle back over. Soon, I will be able to see you again. Till then, sweet Nadia. _

_Lots of love,_

_High Royal Guard & Your Mother,_

_Ivory Crabtree _

_PostScript: There is a lot that you do not know, and I am sorry that I have kept them from you for this long. Please, be patient with me and I will tell you all you need to know. _


End file.
